Legate Lanius
Legate Lanius is the military leader of Caesar's Legion and is either a supporting anti-villain/hero or the final boss of the main story of Fallout: New Vegas depending on which faction the Courier sides with. He was voiced by Mitch Lewis. Biography Legate resides at the Legates camp, located just beyond Hoover Dam, where the final battle takes place, and cannot be reached until the end of the game. Lanius is the Legion's most savage and bloodthirsty warrior of all, and even Caesar himself says he's only in it for the killing. If Caesar dies, Lanius becomes the new "Caesar" and the Legion becomes far more brutal under his leadership. If the Courier decides to side with the Legion, Legate Lanius will be the one who gives the player the order to attack Hoover Dam, and also the one who congratulates the player after the Legion has won the battle. He is by far the Legion's most physically powerful member, being a massively tall and muscular man sporting an intimidating golden suit of armor with a mask in the image of the Roman God of War Mars and wielding an enormous sword known as the "Blade of the East". He is an outright boss character, with more HP than any other character in the game and several unique NPC perks that give him special abilities. Asking Caesar about him reveals that Lanius was a member of a tribe hostile to Caesar's Legion, the Hidebarks, and Lanius was the bloodthirsty champion of that tribe, sometimes ambushing entire groups of legionaries by himself. When Caesar's Legion finally tracked down the Hidebarks, they knew that they wouldn't be able to win against Caesar, so they chose to surrender. This act drove Lanius into a bloodthirsty frenzy; killing the Chieftain and 15 others of his own tribe single-handedly before he was knocked unconscious. When Lanius woke up most of his face was torn off and Caesar was standing beside him. He offered Lanius a place in the Legion and a mask forged in the image of the great god Mars especially for him. Lanius accepted Caesar's proposal, but in return he wanted permission to kill the survivors of his old tribe (However, Caesar demanded that he only kill the adult males). Since this time, Lanius has led the Caesar's Legion to victory over 19 tribes and has led the conquest of Colorado. When spoken to, Lanius is revealed to respect honor above everything. He states that treachery should not be relied on as a tactic. In one of Mr. New Vegas' radio broadcasts, It is stated that Legate Lanius practises a version of punishment from the Roman Army called decimation, killing every tenth man if they were to lose a battle. Lanius became a renowned figure in Caesar's Legion sometime after the First Battle of Hoover Dam, since a dialogue with Joshua Graham shows he doesn't know Lanius but he has heard of him after his execution. He is also the only member of the Legion to call Joshua Graham by his true name (everyone else in the Legion calls him The Burned Man, as Caesar has forbidden them to refer to him by name, under penalty of death). If the player sides with the Legion and allows Caesar to die of his brain tumor, Lanius will become the new leader of the Legion. He is far more ruthless than Caesar, and handles several things differently than Caesar would if victorious. For example, he would have Arcade Gannon crucified rather than keeping him on-hand as a doctor, slaughter the people of the Strip upon arrival at the gates of Vegas, have Chief Hanlon crucified with the other NCR Rangers rather than granting him a swift death out of respect, exterminate the Followers of the Apocalypse rather than giving them safe passage out of the Mojave Wasteland, and pursue the Enclave remnants rather than recognizing it as a lost cause. It is possible to make Legate Lanius surrender without killing him with a perfect Speech skill of 100%, by convincing him that the NCR have set a trap for him and the fight is already lost, or that the vast NCR territory of the Mojave Wasteland would be too much for the Legion to maintain in its current state. Gallery Lanius (without helmet).png|Legate Lanius (without helmet). Legate Lanius.png|Lanius, prepared to fight the Courier. Lanius_in_wartent.jpg|Lanius inside his war tent. Ace_of_Clubs.jpg|Lanius on the Collector's Edition playing card. NCRPropaganda6.png|Lanius on an NCR propaganda poster. Vbandlanius.jpg|Lanius on the Achievement/Trophy for completing "Veni, Vidi, Vici". Trivia *Lanius is Latin for "Butcher". *Lanius was designed by John Gonzalez and Chris Avellone. Chris Avellone wrote all of Lanius' dialogue. *In the G.E.C.K., Lanius has the unique class "Legionary Bad Ass." *He is also the only member of the Legion to call Joshua Graham by his true name. *When the Courier asks Caesar about the story of Lanius, he will say that his tribe critically damaged his face. However, when his helmet is removed, his face has no visible scars or wounds. *In a report by Mr. New Vegas, Legate Lanius practices a version of punishment from the Roman Army called "decimatio." In this practice, an entire army is divided up into groups of ten, and every group of ten is made to cast lots. The soldier on whom the lot falls is condemned to die. His nine comrades are required to execute him - usually by clubbing or stoning. This is a punishment actually historically practiced by the Roman army in extreme cases, where it was felt an entire body of soldiers had done something worthy of death - usually gross cowardice on the battlefield. It punished all of the men involved while leaving most of them alive to fight again. *Lanius is the tallest human non-player character in all of Fallout: New Vegas, with his size being equivalent to setscale 1.15. *Lanius performs human sacrifices to Mars, the Roman god of war. *Trying to use any exploits to reach his camp earlier in the game will not make him appear. He only appears at the end of the game. However, he can often be found in the normally inaccessible Legate's war tent. *The final battle with Legate Lanius is more heavily scripted than almost any other encounter in the game. Lanius takes a number of scripted actions during the battle intended to make him a more challenging fight: **When Lanius's health drops below 60%, he will use his healing powder, causing him to regenerate 8 hit points every second for 27 seconds. He has 5 doses of healing powder, and will constantly use them as their effects wear off. **When Lanius's health drops below 40%, he will run off and hide to regenerate health. While doing this, he temporarily ceases hostility, causing allies to stop targeting him. This also causes all his limbs to be restored to 100% condition. After several seconds, he will run to his original starting position, and then resume attacking the Courier. **Lanius is 80% faster than a normal non-player character, and is able to outrun the player character even with both of his legs crippled. **Lanius has significantly more fatigue points than a normal non-player character, making him extremely difficult to knock down. **Lanius cannot be disarmed of his weapon. **Lanius's unique version of the Blade of the East has an extremely high knockdown chance, causing him to frequently knock opponents to the ground. *In the Lonesome Road add-on, after completing the quest The Apocalypse with Ulysses alive, when spoken to he will mention Legate Lanius. Navigation Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Affably Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Slaver Category:Sadists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Knights Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Extremists